


Nengajou

by chaineddove



Series: 2009 New Year's Drabble Set [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yashiro receives a postcard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nengajou

The postcard is postmarked from Tokyo, the stamp an absurd, cartoonish cow with bulging eyes and a wreath around its neck. It’s at the bottom of a stack of several dozen that are addressed to him, and at first he assumes it’s come from a fan – he seems to be popular with girls ever since that teen magazine ran the feature on young Go players – and wonders how they’ve gotten their hands on his address. The kana are so carefully traced that it almost looks like a grade-schooler might have written it. He gives it a cursory glance at first – wishes for continued favor in the new year – then looks closer when he realizes there’s another message scribbled in an arc under the cow.

“See you in February,” he reads aloud, “try not to lose until then.” He looks at the lottery number and his mind translates it helpfully as 17-4, 4-3, 4… He blinks for a moment at the oddly familiar opening sequence and tells himself he’s been studying too much.

The card is signed, “Who do you think?” He shakes his head and resolves to ask, assuming he does make it to Korea in February, exactly who in Tokyo the bastard has conned into mailing his greeting cards. He has to wonder, too, whether the unlikely ability to get lottery numbers perfectly matched to a game played in November might translate to a chance of actually winning the flat-screen television he’s been coveting.


End file.
